Meet the Robinsons
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Summary: After Wilbur took his future father back to the past he went back to the future and now he has to face his present father who is not too happy with him. Warning: spanking


MEET THE ROBINSONS

This is just a fun little thing because I want to have 20 stories so this story will make 20.

This isn't planned to be a long story but if you would like me to make it one I can sure try to just let me know. I actually have time to plan the stories now. I used to just get on the laptop and type them out as they were in my head. I discovered that planning ahead makes the stories better.

Summary: After Wilbur took his future father back to the past he went back to the future and now he has to face his present father who is not too happy with him.

Warning : Spanking Don't like Don't read. If you read it anyway I WILL ignore your complaint. It is stupid to read something You know you won't just so you can complain about something.

Okay on with the story.

Chapter 1. Back to the future:

Wilbur parked the time machine in the garage and turned it off. He then locked the garage and used the tubes to go to his room. It was dark by now so he went over to his desk and was about to turn the light on but it flashed on before he got there.

In his desk chair was his father. Who had turned on the light.

Wilbur went to sit on his bed worried about the lecture he figured his father was about to give him.

"I know you took me to the past to see my mother." His father stated.

"You do? We'll I did promise. And you let her go anyways. Because you said you already had a family." Wilbur answered.

"Well there's something that Lewis didn't tell you. Something popped into my head when I was about to touch her. Do you know what it was?" His father asked.

"No. What?" Wilbur asked curious as to what his father had seen to make him walk away and chose the

Robinsons over his own mother.

"That image never left my head Wilbur. Because it hurt me so much. What I saw when I was about to touch my mother...Was you. My son. The memory of you being ripped away from me into non existence. When I learned you were my son a lot of things changed in me. But when I saw you ripped away from me that's when everything changed. Everything I did after that point was to save the future. Everything I did was for you. To bring you back. I wanted that image out of my head. But you know what. I learned that that Image will stay with me forever. I can never forget it. The trauma of having my song ripped for me. And me helpless. Not able to do anything about it. That image and those feelings changed me in a lot of ways." His father said his heart heavy with emotion.

Wilbur felt sad and guilty after his father's speech.

"I'm sorry dad. And I know I'm grounded forever...but I'm sorry." Wilbur really couldn't think of anything else to say.

Cornelius Robinson looked at his son with pain and regret in his eyes. He knew what he was about to do. And even though he didn't want to do. Would rather cut off his own arm that have to do this. He knew that Wilbur deserve this. And he knew that Wilbur would forgive himself finally. It was by far the easiest thing he could do for his son. But it was also probably the hardest thing he would have to do as Wilbur's father.

"Your not grounded forever. In fact. Your not grounded at all. I talked with you mother. Actually I talked and she argued and begged and pleaded. But I told her I wasn't going to budge on this. I chose a different punishment for you. Actually I made the decision to do it when I was 15. A few years after you had been gone. And the more I thought about it the more it made sense. What you do was done to me. Therefor I decided your punishment. And with that image in my head for all these years...That image is what gives me the strength and determination to do this." Cornelius said.

Wilbur looked confused. His father had said he wasn't grounded and that his mother wasn't going to punish him for this. But that he was going to punish Wilbur for what he did. His dad had grounded him before but from the way he was talking Wilbur knew his punishment was not going to be grounding. So what was his father going to do? The look in his father's eyes was a look of determination that he had never seen before and it made his nervous.

"What's my punishment then?" Wilbur couldn't help but ask.

Cornelius looked at his son and knew he was impatient to just get it over with whatever it was.

Truth be told Cornelius wanted to get it over with too.

He got up for the chair and went to sit next to Wilbur.

"Wilbur. Buddy. You know I love you right?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes..." Wilbur said even more nervous now.

"Well I also want you to know that what I'm about to do. You will never forget. Then again that is the whole point. So that you never forget this moment and why it happened. It will hurt you for a while. Like that image has been hurting me. That memory has haunted me for years. And I've had to wait all this time before I could do anything about it. But now that time has come. I don't really want to do this. But you didn't give me much of a choice son. Just remember that I love you." Cornelius said as he hugged the boy tight.

Wilbur was so scared now he was almost crying with fear. What was his father going to do?

But then he got his answer. His father stood him up and pulled him across his lap into a position that was self explanatory. And Wilbur's eyes widened. This could not be happening! His father had never actually spanked him before. Sure he had been swatted by his dad a couple time when he was younger. But not a full blown spanking.

Cornelius hardened his heart and mentally closed his ears to prepare himself for the task ahead.

He raised his hand and brought it down with a sharp slap on the boys backside. Wilbur's pants were so thin that he felt the full power of the sting right through his pants. And then another sharp slap followed. And another. And another. By the fifth sharp spank Wilbur's eyes were filling with tears. By the tenth spank he had tears running down his face. By the fifteenth spank he was crying hard. And by the twentieth spank he was very sorry indeed. Cornelius stopped at 20 and even though he didn't want to he knew he had to finish this.

Wilbur was crying hard.

His father pulled his sons pants and underpants down which bared the boys bottom.

"Ten more. Ten more to make sure you never forget this." His father said sadly but he reached over to the side table and grabbed the ruler.

And then Wilbur felt another sting. But this was a different sting he looked back and saw his father using a ruler. That ruler had produced a very intense and sharp sting. He had to bit his lip to keep from screaming.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

Through all ten vicious stings Wilbur screamed and then cried after every one.

By the time Cornelius put the ruler on the table again his own eyes had tears in them. He pulled the boys pants up and then flipped him over and held him tight.

Wilbur clung to his dad feeling sorry for himself while his bottom was stinging and smarting in a way he never wanted to experience again.

"I'm sorry dad." Wilbur cried.

His father held him saying "You don't have to be sorry anymore Wilbur. It's over and done now. The slate has been wiped clean. You've been punished and we don't have to rehash the whys. Your not gonna keep beating yourself up for this. Your going to forgive yourself. Your not a bad kid. What you did was stupid. But that's not why I did this. And this is where I need to be clear. I did this because I love you. And because your actions put you in danger. But I didn't really realize that until I was 15. But the point is that you understand my true reason for doing this. This wasn't punishment for not locking the garage door. This was punishment because you put yourself in danger. And to me that was the real crime here. And that's why I punished you so harshly. My hope is that you remember this and never do anything like that again. And hopefully I won't ever have to punish you like this again." Cornelius said honestly.

"I hope so too dad."Wilbur said as he wiped his eyes and began to calm down after a while Wilbur was calm although his backside was still blazing.

"Dad. You said you've been haunted by that memory. What do you mean by that?" Wilbur asked.

"It stared after you left to go back to the future. Off and on for the next several years I would wake up at night screaming because the memory haunted me in my dreams. Dad would always come in and ask me what had happened and I told him about my dream. And after a while I told him to stop coming when I had the dream. Mainly because to him that's all it was. But I knew it was more then that. I had the dream often. And over and over again I experienced the same feelings. I went through the trauma of losing you again and again in my youth. Until finally I decided to do something about it. I decided that when you got home I was going to put you across my knee and ware you out. And once I had made that decision I slept easier. Although I did still have the dream occasionally. I still do sometimes. Franny tells me its just a dream. Or at least she did until you brought my younger self to the future. And then she understood. All she had to do was put herself in my place. She's not very happy with me right now. Because I wouldn't let her talk me out of spanking you. I told her that I had decided this a long time ago and that its the only reason I don't have that dream as often as I used to." Cornelius said as he rocked his son back and forth which the boy found oddly comforting.

"I'm still sorry that I put you through all that. I didn't know it would affect you so much." Wilbur said honestly.

"Well now you know what I went through. And even though your backside hurts right now I'd rather do that everyday then have to feel what I felt when you were ripped from me. I don't ever want to have to go through something like that again. That's why I was so harsh on you. Your a smart kid. And sometimes you don't use that head of yours. You run head first into trouble because you don't think things through. Maybe now you will. What do you think? You think that you'll think twice before pulling such a stunt?" Cornelius asked with a smile.

"I think that I will think four times before doing anything crazy like that again." Wilbur said with a big grin on his face.

His father chuckled at that and hugged him tight again.

"I love you son." Cornelius said.

"Love you too dad." Wilbur said as he yawned but he didn't bother to move.

He fell asleep right there on his father.

And the great founder of the future. The great Cornelius Robinson let him.

After waiting until his son was completely out he pulled the covers back and laid the boy in his bed on his stomach and tucked him in. He smiled down at his son and then kissed him on the forehead then headed out of the room. After shutting off the light. But before he left he said "I love you Wilbur."

That night Cornelius had the dream again only this time it ended differently. This time it also showed the part where Wilbur appeared in front of him again. And for once in his life the dream didn't wake him up. He slept peacefully after that.

THE END...OR IS IT?


End file.
